Mai (Dragon Ball)
= Quotes for Mai (Character) from "Dragon Ball" (1986) = The content of this page was created by users. It has not been screened or verified by IMDb staff. Dragon Ball Z: Doragon bôru Z - Kami to Kami (2013) Pilaf: Our goal is wealth! Mai: Wasn't it to rule the world? Pilaf: Wealth comes first now. I'm tired of living in poverty. In this body, I can't even acquire a part-time job! [Trunks approaches the Pilaf Gang] Trunks: I was trying to act cool, and I called you my girlfriend... Pilaf: ME? Trunks: Not you! Shu: ME? Trunks: How did it come to that? That girl there! Mai: Me?... Why would I be with a kid like you? Trunks: You're a kid, too. I'm sorry, but could you just act for a little while... Mai: Act as your girlfriend? What should I do? Trunks: Uh... how about holding hands? Mai: [shocked] EH? How did kids these days get so revolutionary? Pilaf: I AM EMPEROR PILAF! [Pilaf, Shu and Mai are now children] Mai: We finally managed to make a wish to Shenron... and you asked for youth! Pilaf: There wasn't much point asking to rule the world, when we'd aged and had only a few years left to enjoy ruling... Mai: But he made us TOO young! Shu: Well, I can't complain. As a dog, I've already exceeded my life expectancy. [Mai takes Trunks hostage] Trunks: Mai... Mai: Shut up, hostage! Trunks: ...I can feel your breasts. [English sub] Mai: [holds uo a Dragonball] I used the diamond to distract the boy, while I sneaked out with this! They don't have a clue the Four-Star Dragon Ball has gone missing thanks to me! Pilaf: Wow, you've really earned your keep this time!... But wait a second, we can't wish for money with just ONE Dragon Ball! Mai: Oh, don't worry, I've got it all figured out! We'll demand a huge ransom from them! We'll say we won't return the Ball, unless they give us one million Zeni xash! Pilaf: Oh, that's brilliant! Mai, you're a genuine evil genius, a real-deal rascal! Mai: Nothing compared to you Pilaf, you're even eviller! [both cackle] Shu: I'm pretty sure that diamond was worth more than a million zeni, couldn't we just have taken it and left? [awkward pause] Shu: ...or not? Pilaf: Don't be stupid! Nobody wants to be THAT rich, it's way too stressful! It's about balance! Mai: That's right! You'll be so stressed, you'll start wetting yourself all the time! And I'm not washing your pee-pee pants! Pilaf: ...Okay, that just went to a weird place. I expect my evil henchmen to have a little class. Mai: I'm sorry, my bad. "Dragon Ball Super: Doragon bôru cho: Saisen Gokû Burakku! Sûpâ Saiyajin roze tôjô (#1.56)" (2016) Trunks: MAI! You're okay! Mai: I could say the same about you. Trunks: I was worried about you! Mai: I should say the same about you. Trunks: I'm so glad... [takes Mai's hand] Mai: [blushes] Hey! Trunks: [in tears] I'm so glad... I was sure you had died... Mai: You idiot. A man shouldn't burst into tears so fast. [Black Goku attacks] Mai: [to her troops] Do not be intimidated! Trunks will bring reinforcements from the past! So let us not give up on life! Mai: [in tears] I was not able to save everyone... Son Gokû: You did the best you could. You have nothing to be ashamed of. "Dragon Ball Super: Doragon bôru cho: Mirai kara no SOS! Kuroki aratana teki arawaru!! (#1.47)" (2016) Mai: Trunks! Trunks: [fighting Goku Black] Stay back! You should get going! Mai: What are you saying? I'll draw him off, the one who needs to go back is you! "Dragon Ball: Pilaf and the Mystery Force (#2.2)" (2002) Mai: Pilaf, may I remind you that we don't have time to shop today? Dragon Ball Z: Doragon bôru Z - Fukkatsu no 'F' (2015) [English dub] Sorbet: [to the Pilaf gang] All right, get on with it! Pilaf: Look, after we do this, are you the kind of guy who's gonna kill us? Sorbet: Don't you worry, earthling. There's a chance we may have use for you later. So it's in our best interest to keep you alive. Now go on, or don't you trust me? Pilaf: Sort of... Mai: Hey! I have a boyfriend named Trunks and if anything happens to me, he'll make you regret it! Dragonball Evolution (2009) Mai: I have tracked Muten Roshi. He is with the boy, Son Goku. I could disrupt them... Lord Piccolo: No. "Dragon Ball: The Legend of Goku (#1.13)" (1995) [in a plane trying to escape Oozaru] Emperor Pilaf: Why won't it start up? Mai: Maybe it's because you're not yelling loud enough! [Pilaf screams offensively] "Dragon Ball: King Piccolo's Wish (#4.11)" (2003) [after being betrayed by King Piccolo] Shuu: [face-planted] Are we there yet? Mai: From here on, I think we should choose our allies with more scrutiny, sire. Emperor Pilaf: Be quiet! "Dragon Ball Super: Doragon bôru cho: Mezase Doragonbôru! Pirafu ichimi no dai sasuken! (#1.4)" (2015) [stuck on a desert island] Pilaf: I'm so hungry... Mai: It's your fault, Lord Pilaf! Shû: We've eaten nothing but grass for three days! That's a harsh diet, even for a dog! Mai: Just where on this island is the treasure supposed to be, anyway? Pilaf: It says so on this map! [holds it up] Pilaf: It cost 50 zeni, so keep checking! Mai: [tears it up] Who would believe such a cruddy map?... The same for our boat: thanks to you being so skimpy, the engine broke down! We can't even get back home, can we? Shû: [in tears] Will I die here? Pilaf: Just stop complaining and keep looking for the treasure! Category:Females Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Movie 2000s villains